The Rose's Thorns
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: Jade Isabelle, the young Vicomtess de Chagny, awaits something more in her life. Tormented by her father, Raoul, and her long dead mother, she searches for something she cannot see... but she that she can hear.
1. A Beautiful Devil

I watched from my hiding spot as Raoul paced through the drawing room again and again.

"Devil's creation… devil's spawn of sinful love! No one must know, no one must ever know…" I cocked my head to one side as the words echoed through the house.

"Devil," I whispered. "Devil…" A smile crept onto my face, and I scrambled out from the shafts in the house and back into my room. Seating myself at the powdering table, I gazed at the figure before me.

"Mirror, mirror…" I began, the words laced with a bitterness I couldn't control. "Mirror, mirror, who is the devil? Where is the sinful spawn? The horrid creation?" I paused, my hand lightly touching my cheek.

"It is most obvious that there is only beauty here, Mademoiselle. Only pure beauty-" Raoul then pounded on my bedroom door.

"Jade Isabelle! I would like to speak with you," He said loudly.

"Come in, father," I sang back. He opened the door and glanced at me, before quickly glancing away.

"You will be attending boarding school, starting on Monday. You should begin packing now. We leave on Sunday, and today is-"

"Friday, yes I know father. Does that mean we are missing church?" I asked, taking a tentative step towards him.

"C-church?" He said, puzzled. "Church?" This time he spat the word at me, recoiling his hand to slap my face. I retreated, whimpering.

"Church is all you can ever thing about! Church, church, and more church! You are to become a young lady. You're already fourteen!"

"Of course, father. I'm so sorry." I said, attempting to hide the bitterness I felt. But he heard it.

"Sorry, you devil child? Sorry will not save you from the horrible ugliness and reincarnation of sin that you are, my child! My own daughter, a pure and beautiful image of the imperfect Satan himself!" He began to strike me, my cheeks reddening at his touch. He pushed me and slapped me, my cries filling the room until he suddenly retreated. His eyes looked off into the distance, and I could almost hear him hum something quietly, eerily. He quickly turned back to me and snarled, before slamming the door behind him.

I curled up in a ball and sobbed. What had I done wrong? When the tears stopped flowing, I turned again to the mirror. Maybe if I looked hard enough I could see the flaw that is so obvious about me.

"Jade Isabelle, young Vicomtesse de Chagny," I sang softly. "There is horror in your eyes, there are pictures in your head. There is music that you cannot hear and visions that you cannot see. People dancing through your brain, beauty clouding up the pain- somehow you are flawed, I know. Somehow I am flawed… I know. Why else would he beat me so?"

I examined any damage left by my _wonderful_ father. The deep red in my cheeks still stung, but wasn't still in the shape of a violent handprint. My eyes were a deep creamy yellow, my hair long and brown. After brushing it, I gazed upon the straight strands that framed my small face. Large red lips, dark curling eyelashes and eyebrows, a small nose, usually pink cheeks but an otherwise very pale complexion, with fading freckles still echoing around my jawbones.

"I think you're beautiful, Isabelle. No matter how your father beats you, no matter what he mutters when he believes he is alone, someone must think you are beautiful. Someone must see beyond the hideousness of… this life. Someone must see." In my mind, I finished the sentence with a quiet 'but no one answers'.

I then began to pack for boarding school. At least father could no longer beat me there. Perhaps I would make a friend who would let me know what flaw I have so I could finally apologize to father and make things right again.

There was a time, I think I remember, when father was okay with me- but only when I was very little. My mother died when she went into labor with me, but I have faint memories of a strange woman holding me. Raoul says that was my nanny, though none ever existed to my knowledge.

Glancing around my room, I saw my memories fade away as dresses were packed away, makeup stored and hairbrushes ready for travel. I kissed my mirror goodbye, and lay down to sleep.

"Until tomorrow," I whispered to the dark. "Until tomorrow, you and I will be friends, oh night. When the world cannot see my flaws but only hear my voice and listen with their hearts towards my actions- then they can see beyond the mistakes Satan granted me. They will love my beauty, I know it. Until tomorrow, you and me, Monsieur Night, will be the best of friends. The only friends. Until tomorrow."

**Short, I know. But like little Jade Isabelle, I really must sleep. This idea came to me suddenly and I had to share it. I have plans for this one can't wait to write more of it, along with Addie's story and perhaps some more of my MoJo fanfiction. Good evening Monsieur's and Mademoiselle's, and I remain your most obedient servant… O. G. **


	2. We're In Phantasma

**I love this story. I gave up homework for this.. Y U NO REVIEW? Lol its okay cuz this story makes me happy 3 love you all, my bunnies! Toodle snip!**

"Here we are at the docks. This is the name of your boat, Mademoiselle." I nodded to the driver and climbed out of the coach. It was odd that father had not come with me, but part of me didn't mind. He could have easily hurt me, even in public. I hoped he wasn't like that with mother.

"Ciel Pont," I said quietly. "I'm travelling on the Ciel Pont. What an odd name for a ship… Heaven Bridge." I shrugged off the thought and began to look for the ship among the dock's hustle and bustle.

"You there! You there!" I heard someone with a strange accent shout behind me. I kept walking until a hand came in contact with my shoulder.

"You, miss. I know you!" I turned to face whoever falsely accused me of someone else's identity.

The person gasped, and I echoed the noise. The man standing behind me was bald and strange, with black tattoos all over his face.

"Apologies, but you must be- you must be related to the Vicomte de Chagny, no?" I smiled politely at this question and nodded.

"Indeed- I'm trying to find my ship, you see." I held out the slip of paper and he took it and laughed.

"Miss you've been cheated, there is no Ciel Pont here today. You must mean the Bateau du Masque Fleurs, the big one up there." He gestured to a large ship close by.

"Really? My father must have written down the wrong ship, that's all. And this Flower Mask Boat will take me to-"

"Indeed it will, Miss. Come with me, I happen to be travelling on that ship too!" The strange man picked up my bags and began walking towards the ship. I quickly ran after him, graciously taking my bags back. He looked at me for a couple seconds, sighed, and then returned to leading my way through the dense crowds at the French port.

We reached the ship he helped me find my single room, and then bid me goodnight. As I sat on the bed alone, I had a moment of extreme fear. I didn't even know where I was going! Father had simply promised that there would be a coach waiting for me when I arrived. For now, I could only hope that I would receive such things.

The week on the ship passed rather quickly. During the days I would wander about, feeling the salty air fly through my long hair. At lunch I would dine with the tattooed man, and in the afternoon's I would play the violin or piano in the bars for some extra money. One night they even let me sing, which was glorious. I had limited vocal training since Father hated music, but at church I would observe the choir and play the organs and violas when no one was around. I couldn't understand how father couldn't see the beauty in music that I clearly saw.

As the land came into my vision, I gasped and turned to my companion.

"America? My father has sent me to America for boarding school? It must have cost a fortune. At least my English is good," I said. The man looked confused for a moment, and then produced a toothy grin and a creepy nod. I didn't find it alarming, but rather cocked my head to the side and smiled. We then got our luggage and exited the ship.

America was so different. Everyone was screaming, people dressed in darker colors with less extravagance, and I felt out of place with my practically royal looking French gowns.

People gasped as I walked down the gang plank.

"My God, is that her?"

"Could it be, after all these years?"

"No, I never remembered her to be this beautiful. Four years doesn't magically make someone gorgeous, buddy!"

I blushed and ducked my head down, trying to get closer to my tattooed friend. But he was nowhere to be seen. I whispered a swear word under my breath and then continued into the crowd.

Pictures were taken, questions asked, and when I reached the end of the throng of people, I was reunited with my one companion.

"Monsieur, who do they mistake me for?" He stared at me for a moment as though I was insane, but the look quickly passed.

"Perhaps you look like somebody famous. I don't have an idea what they are talking about, Miss de Chagny." I nodded and continued walking, but then stopped short.

"I don't know your name." I stood right in front of him, staring up into his two dark eyes that were highlighted by his many black tattoos.

"The mighty Squelch, at your service," He bowed a little and I couldn't help but hold back a smile.

"The young Jade Isabelle, daughter of the Vicomte de Chagny." I blushed at the sound of my name. "But of course, Monsieur Squelch, you can call me Isabelle."

"Well Isabelle, welcome to America. Welcome to mystery and wonder, welcome to the beginning, welcome to your life!" He said with a dramatic flourish.

"Where are we, then?" I queried.

"We're in Phantasma, little Vicomtess," He said with a grin.

"Phantasma…" I breathed with wonder. "Phantasma."


	3. Home

**Fanfic now, hw in the morning! Simple logic. My kitten is watching me type quite intently. She only has one eye.. it was a defect she was born with :O Erik is in my kitten, Pepper. Magic I say. Thanks to ALL of you who reviewed and followed and faved. Makes my days SO much better. I apologize for my HORRIBLE French , I will include translations as Isabelle explaining things to poor English speaking Squelch. :P srry it's shorter again! It's late -_-**

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. Bienvenue à Phantasma. Profitez de votre séjour, vicomtesse peu." Two women in multicolored gowns greeted me and pulled me towards a carriage. "Je sois Madame Pourrir, et cela est Madame Claritte Y. Bienvenue enfant. Venes avec nous."

"Je vous remercie, Madames." I said with a slight curtsey. Madame Pourrir wore a black and brown dress that was splattered with a multitude of strange colors. Madame Claritte Y had on a short summer dress that was silver and white, with a light gold fringe. I was puzzled by Madame Pourrir's name- she spoke French pretty well, but her name? She must have not realized its meaning, the poor woman.

I turned to Squelch, wondering why he wasn't trailing right behind me. I noticed his wide blinking eyes and chuckled quietly, running a hand through my hair absent mindedly.

"Ah, Monsieur, you do not speak French do you?" I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He nodded feebly.

"This is Madame Pourrir, and this is Madame Claritte Y, and they welcome us to Phantasma. They want us to come with them," I gestured to the carriage they were leading us to.

"Ah, yes. I wish they wouldn't speak French, them ladies. They work at the park with me, Miss. French just threw me off…" He mumbled something else, and I snickered at the foul words that slipped through his red painted lips.

Boarding the carriage, I had a moment of fear- where was I going? Suddenly, it vanished. The clouds above us darkened, and rain began to caress the cobble stones. I smiled, feeling my eyes blacken as they did when I felt powerful. My shoulders relaxed and I took a deep breath. I was safe in any situation, for no other reason than that I am myself.

The road was bumpy, and I sighed a little each time the carriage fell into a pot hole. Each time Squelch would respond by clearing his throat and offering me a small smile. What bothered me was that he would not stop staring at me. Finally I met his eyes, squinting a little and clenching my jaw.

"Is my hair out of place, Monsieur?" I said after a couple moments of staring.

"Not a strand, miss." He said. His dark brown orbs examined my golden ones, occasionally staring at other parts of my face. His eyes lingered on my lips, before quickly darting to my hands, then my face as a whole, then my eyes once more. I could see his breath quickening and furrowed my brow.

"Really, Monsieur- one might consider such staring to be rude." I smiled a little, feigning embarrassment.

Finally, he responded.

"My apologies. You look like someone I know."

"I doubt that." He seemed a little taken back at this comment, and I quickly apologized. I was letting my emotions take hold of me and I was being quite rude.

"Who are your parents, little girl?" He queried.

"My father is the Vicomte de Chagny, Raoul. My mother died while giving birth to me, but she was Isabelle de Chagny. Father said they met in London on a business trip. She had the most beautiful red hair, but always kept it short. There were pictures of her all over the house. I always wanted her hair." I mused out loud, twirling a strand of my simple brown hair.

"Isabelle?" Squelch asked.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes. I was named after my late mother, by the woman who took care of me, Madame Ristchine, a servant. Once I could take care of myself, she was fired." I was only five. I barely had coherent memories of her, and as a child I often mixed her up with my mother. That was why dad kept the pictures of my mother around. Once I finally understood who my mommy was, the pictures disappeared. Raoul said it was too painful for him. I felt horrible- if I had only realized it sooner, he wouldn't have had to stare at his late wife's face for the past 9 years.

"How old are you?" He asked.

I simply sighed and straightened out my dress.

"Monsieur, I hate to be rude, but the longer you pester me the more irritated I become. Besides, it appears we have reached our destination. Thank you for accompanying me thus far, but I am uncomfortable with disclosing any other information about myself. My apologies, Monsieur." I mentally chastised myself for such a dramatic moment, rolling my eyes at myself as I climbed out of the carriage.

PHANTASMA, it said. The silver lettering caught the sun's rays, as did the layer of mist that encompassed the park. It was beautiful and mysterious. Now I had tasted a sip of what was right, I had seen the pictures in my head, and the eerie notes that echoed through the place sparked life into my mind's symphonies.

"How is this possible?" I whispered. "Sheer perfection." Squelch smiled and led me into the park, carrying my bags. Madame Pourrir and Claritte Y scampered away with the carriage and I stood under the sign and just gasped.

The darkness seemed to swirl around me, and I turned with it as to keep up with images. Masks, creepy faces, mysterious corridors, mirrors, black roses and red roses, buildings and slides with phantom facades, metallic arches and spikes, misty perfection and freedom- it was a present tied up with a single black ribbon.

I was home.


End file.
